Please Give Me Love
by OzLen-CieloSky27
Summary: Tsuna adalah anak yang tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia pikir itu semua yang namanya hidup dan menganggap semua orang sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi semua berubah setelah Ia bertemu dengan kakaknya. R&R Bashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Give Me Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC!, Bashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

PLAK !

" Anak tidak berguna ! Aku menyesal sudah melahirkanmu ! " bentak wanita berambut coklat itu. Wanita berambut coklat itu adalah Sawada Nana.

Ia menghampiri anak laki – laki berambut coklat yang terjatuh kelantai akibat pukulannya. wajah anak itu tertunduk kebawah seakan memang tidak kuat untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

" Berdiri ! " perintah Sawada Nana kepada anak berambut coklat itu. Anak berambut coklat itu mencoba dan mencoba berdiri beberapa kali, tetapi selalu terjatuh. Nana yang sudah tidak sabar menjambak rambut anak laki – laki itu dan menariknya hingga muka anak itu dan Nana berhadapan.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkan ku, Andai saja kau tidak ada, aku sudah bisa hidup dengan tenang berdua saja dengan Iemitsu. Kau tidak pernah menuruti perintahku ! Bahkan saat ku suruh kau untuk berdiri saja, kau tidak mau. ! ". Nana melepaskan tangannya dan anak laki – laki itu kembali jatuh ke lantai.

"Berdiri ! CEPAT BERDIRI SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ! ".

Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya itulah nama anak laki – laki berambut coklat itu. Anak dari Sawada Nana dan Sawada Iemitsu.

Melihat Tsuna yang tidak kunjung berdiri, Nana mengambil sebuah tongkat dan mulai memukuli Tsuna.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri ! (BUAK !) Sudah bagus kau kuberi tempat tinggal (BRUAK!) Jadi ini yang kuterima setelah membesarkanmu selama ini, hah ? (DUAK!) Memang kau tidak pantas untuk dilahirkan ! (BUAK!)" pukulan terakhir tepat mengenai kepala Tsuna dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Melihat hal itu, Nana mengambil rantai dan mengikatkannya ke leher Tsuna. Setelah terikat, Tsuna ditarik menuju kamarnya layaknya hewan. Sesampainya dikamar Tsuna, Nana membuka pintu dan melempar Tsuna kedalam, kemudian Ia mengunci kamar tersebut, tidak memperdulikan Tsuna yang berada dikamar dengan darah yang masih mengalir.

( Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna dikamarnya ya )

Tsuna masih diam tak bergerak. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Tsuna menggerakkan badannya, Ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi gagal. Akhirnya Ia menyeret tubuhnya keatas ranjang (?), telih tepatnya tumpukan kain – kain yang menjadi ranjang bagi Tsuna.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya sambil menahan sakit yang Ia rasakan, terdengar beberapa kali eragan yang dikeluarkan Tsuna setiap kali Ia menyeret tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu, dan tidak teratur.

Sesampainya Tsuna diranjang buatannya, Tsuna mengambil sebuah kain dari kain – kain ranjangnya dan melilitkannya kekepalanya, berharap darahnya akan berhenti.

Sesudah Tsuna melilitkan kainnya dengan susah payah, Ia terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memeriksa beberapa luka – lukanya. Ia menidurkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan. Ia bersyukur hari ini Iemitsu sedang lembur, pukulan dari Nana saja sudah cukup membuatnya sakit, Ia tidak bisa menerima pukulan dari Iemitsu juga, mengingat Iemitsu adalah pria yang kuat dan tidak mengenal kata ampun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsunapun tertidur, Ia tidak tau bahwa besok adalah hari dimana kehidupannya akan berubah.

( Kita kembali lagi ke Nana )

Nana sedang duduk di sofa dan memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Tsuna dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak mungkin memberikannya kepada panti asuhan atau kerabatnya karena tidak ada yang tau bahwa Nana dan Iemitsu mempunyai seorang anak lagi selain Giotto.

Tsuna dilarang keluar dari rumah sedikitpun, Ia tidak pernah bersekolah, bahkan Giotto saja tidak tau bahwa Ia mempunyai seorang adik. Giotto sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya ( tentu saja karena urusan mafia, tapi Giotto tetap berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya ) sebelum mengetahui bahwa Nana sedang mengandung Tsuna.

Setelah beberapa saat dan dengan pertimbangan yang sangat matang, Nana memutuskan untuk memberika Tsuna ke Giotto. Maka, Nana pun langsung menelepon Giotto saat itu juga.

" Moshi - moshi "

" Gio sayang, bagaimana kabarmu nak ? " Nada suara Nana berubah menjadi layaknya ibu yang penuh dengan kasih dan sayang terhadap anaknya (?).

"Hai Kaa-San. Aku baik – baik saja. Ada apa menelepon malam – malam begini ?"

"Begini Gio, ayah dan ibu akan tinggal di Italia, karena ayahmu dipromosikan ke sana."

"Wah, kabar yang bagus. Kapan kalian pergi ?"

"Lusa kami akan pergi. Begini bisakah Tsuna tinggal bersamamu, perusahaan tempat ayahmu bekerja hanya memperbolehan ayahmu membawa 1 orang saja untuk menemaninya"

"Tsuna ?, siapa itu Tsuna ?"

"Oh ya, Kaa-san lupa memberitahumu, sebenarnya kamu mempunyai seorang adik laki – laki. Ia lahir setelah kamu pergi dari sini"

"Benarkah ? ini benar – benar mengejutkan Kaa-San, sudah lama aku mendambakan seorang adik, kenapa selama ini Kaa-san tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya. Seperti apa adikku ini ?" Tanya Giotto yang senang setelah mengetahui Ia mempunyai seorang adik

"Karena beberapa hal Kaa-san tidak bisa menceritakannya. Jadi, bisakah ia tinggal bersamamu ?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan Ia akan kesini ? atau perlu aku menjemputnya ?" ( Giotto terlalu tidak peka ya. Hiks )

"Tidak usah dijemput Gio, Ia bisa kesana sendiri. Bagaimana kalau besok ?" Nana berusaha menyembunyikan nada senangnya, rencananya berhasil !

"Baiklah, Tsuna ini seperti apa Kaa-san ?"

"Besok kamu akan tau, Kaa-san akan menuliskan surat tentang Tsuna dan akan Kaa-san titipkan padanya besok, kalau dibicarakan disini pasti akan terlalu lama. Ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat, dan rambut yang hampir sama seertimu, kecuali warna rambutnya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya datang besok."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Gio."

"Sama – sama Kaa-san"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Giotto, Nana tersenyum bahagia akan rencananya yang berhasil dan tidak sabar memberitahukan Iemitsu.

Malam itu Nana dan Iemitsu berpesta berdua dan bersyukur karena besok tidak ada lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi beban mereka. Yang mereka tidak tau, keputusan mereka memberikan Tsuna ke Giotto adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

Ini adalah Fic pertama yang OzLen buat, jadi maaf bila kurang seru dan sedikit abal. Tapi OzLen berusaha untuk buat fic yang sebagus- bagusnya, jadi Ozlen minta review dari senpai – senpai sekalian yang sudah lebih lama berjuang.

Fic OzLen ini terinspirasi dari **No Love **buatan **Joey Bermuda Ketail**

Dikarenakan OzLen masih pemula, jadi ada beberapa bagian fic-nya yang sedikit sama. Gomen ne Joey.

Okeh , R&R Minna ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wuaaahh, jadi terharu, lumayan banyak juga yang ngasih review. Arigatouu minna. hiks

Bales review dulu ah~

**Nabila Chan BTL**** :** iya, ini udah lanjut kok :D

**DeLoAniMan U-know**** : **Pendek ya, hha. Ini untuk awal – awalnya aja kok. Ozlen usahain buat chapter yang panjang tuk selanjutnya.

**NuruHime-chan19 : **Ozlen suka sama yang sadis – sadis soalnya (?). makanya mau bikin karakter Iemitsu dan Nana yang sangat sangat sangat sadis. Xixixixixi *PsychoMode(?)

**Hibari Nura : **Siipp gan, udah di update :D

**Calista Miu : **Salam kenal juga Miu-kun !. OzLen belum periksa ulang sih sebelum di publish gara – gara terlalu bersemangat. Hha *PengakuanDosa. Makasih atas reviewnya Miu-kun, OzLen jadi tau masih salah dimana. Arigatou Miu-Senpai !

Title : Please Give Me Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC!, Bashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Malam itu Nana dan Iemitsu berpesta berdua dan bersyukur karena besok tidak ada lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi beban mereka. Yang mereka tidak tau, keputusan mereka memberikan Tsuna ke Giotto adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar._

Pagi hari dikeluarga normal manapun adalah saat – saat yang hangat, dimana seorang ibu akan membangunkan anaknya untuk siap – siap berangkat ke sekolah, sang anak akan menggerutu mengatakan "5 menit lagi". Setelah sang anak turun, Ia akan disambut dengan roti dan susu hangat serta ucapan pagi hari dan candaan pagi hari oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi berbeda dengan keluarga Sawada, Tsuna anak kedua dari Iemitsu dan Nana tidak pernah dibangunkan secara "normal" oleh ibunya, bahkan sangat langka ibunya mau repot – repot membangunkan Tsuna. Jika dibangunkan pun, hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesal dan emosi saja, tak lebih tak kurang. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, hari dimana penantian lama Nana dan Iemitsu terjawab.

BYUURRR!

"BANGUN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI !" Teriak Nana.

Tsuna yang disiram dengan air yang sangat sangat dinginpun langsung tersadar dan bangun dari ranjang buatannya. Ia menatap jam yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya, 03.30. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang banyak siksaan yang akan diberikan Iemitsu dan Nana. Tsuna menunggu dan menunggu, tetapi tak ada satu pukulanpun yang mengenainya sampai saat ini.

"Kemasi barang – barangmu !, mulai hari ini Kau akan tinggal bersama kakakmu, Giotto"

Tsuna mengangguk dan segera membereskan barang – barangnya. Tak sampai 5 menit, seluruh keperluan Tsuna sudah masuk kedalam tas ransel ukuran sedang. Sejak awal Tsuna tidak memiliki banyak barang, hanya sebatas beberapa baju dan celana bekas **( dulunya milik Giotto ),** sebuah jaket orange tua **( yang dipakai Tsuna saat future arc** ), sebuah sepatu orange tua, dan beberapa alat mandi.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya dengan menahan sakit akibat pukulan Nana yang diterimanya kemarin malam.

"Akhirnya kami terlepas dari anak yang merepotkan sepertimu !"

Kalimat demi kalimat kesenangan dilontarkan oleh Nana tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tsuna yang mendenganya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kami membuangmu ya ?" kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada manis, seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tsuna melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat Iemitsu yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan memegang sebuah botol bir kosong. Tsuna berhenti dan memperhatikan Iemitsu.

"Kenapa ? mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke ayahmu ? Itu TIDAK perlu, merepotkan saja. Ia lebih senang kalau saat Ia bangun, Kau sudah tidak ada disini !"

Tsuna masih diam mematung, entah apa yang dipirkan olehnya.

"Sudah cepat jalan !. Jangan membuang – buang waktu ! Aku tidak mau sampai ada tetangga atau orang – orang yang tau kalau kau pernah tinggal disini"

Tsuna melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, saat pintu terbuka udara dingin langsung menyambut tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna sedikit menggigil karena Ia tidak sempat ganti baju setelah disiram oleh Nana untuk membangunkannya. Tsuna yang akan berjalan melanjutkan "misi"nya, berbalik dan memandang Nana sekali lagi, lalu pergi.

Setelah 2 jam berkendara menggunakan kereta menuju kota Namimori **( mansion Giotto ada di kota Namimori ),** Tsuna masih harus berjalan dari stasiun sampai ke rumah Giotto. Menurut ibunya, rumah Giotto berada di atas bukit yang dikelilingi oleh hutan, entah apa alasan Giotto membangun rumah disana **(alasannya karena mereka itu mafia Tsu-chan~).**

Tsuna berjalan dan terus berjalan sambil menahan sakit. Sebenarnya akan lebih gampang jika Tsuna memesan sebuah taksi, tapi karena Ia tidak pernah bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan seseorang selain orang tuanya, Tsuna tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berbicara dengan orang lain. Jadi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk berjalan, dan berusaha untuk tidak ber-contact dengan siapapun.

Tsuna yang tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar sedikitpun, tidak mempunyai stamina dan tenaga sama sekali untuk berjalan terlalu lama layaknya manusia biasa. Baru sebentar saja Tsuna berjalan, nafasnya sudah memburu dan tidak teratur, terlihat banyak keringat turun dari keningnya. Kulit Tsuna yang sensitive dengan cahaya matahari, karena tidak pernah keluar dari rumah terasa terbakar dan panas.

Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Tsuna bisa ambruk kapan saja. Jalan Tsuna sudah tidak teratur dan badannya sudah sangat lelah dan lemas. Tsuna teringat, saat dirumah jika Ia ambruk, makin banyak hukuman yang Ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya. Melihat banyak orang disekelilingnya, Tsuna tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari orang sebanyak ini, jadi Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sekitar 3 jam Tsuna berjalan, akhirnya Ia melihat sebuah rumah (?) bukan mansion atau istana ? Jika orang biasa, pasti akan terdiam dan terkagum – kagum dengan apa yang didepannya. Tapi, Tsuna hanya berjalan menuju mansion itu, ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaikan "misi"nya.

Tsuna mengetuk pintu didepannya, menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pelayan berambut perak. Pelayan itu memperhatikan Tsuna, sedangkan Tsuna hanya menunduk.

Setelah beberapa lama awkward moment, pelayan itu memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu "siapa anda ? dan ingin bertemu siapa ?". Tsuna hanya diam dan menyerahkan secarik kertas. Pelayan itu membaca kertas tersebut lalu tersenyum "baiklah tunggu sebentar, akan saya panggilkan Giotto-sama". Tsuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pelayan itu kembali kedalam.

Tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

**Giotto POV**

Hari ini Tsuna akan datang ke sini, aku benar – benar senang dengan kedatangannya. Saking senangnya, aku mengundang mantan tutor sadis nan keji yang sudah merubah hidupku menjadi di neraka, Reborn dan para arcobaleno lainnya. Aku menyuruh guardian-ku untuk memanggil adik dan sepupu mereka, agar Tsuna mempunyai teman disini. Aku juga mengundang beberapa famiglia yang sudah bisa disebut saudara dengan Vongola, seperti Cavallone, Millefiore, Shimon, dan Varia. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tsuna, sampai menginap sejak kemarin, padahal mereka baru diberi tau, tapi tanpa hitungan detik, mereka sudah sampai di mansionku, dan sekarang kami semua berkumpul diruang bersantai, menunggu kedatangan Tsuna.

" Kalian ingat, hari ini adikku akan datang kesini. Kuharap kalian menjaga sikap kalian" kataku kepada seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan ini(?).

"Hahaha, tenang saja Giotto, kita akan menjaga sikap. Aku dan adikku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya." Kata Yamamoto Asari, rain guardian-ku.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tsuna, Asari. Aku benar – benar tak menyangka kalau aku mempunyai seorang adik. Ini benar – benar sebuah kejutan besar, rasanya seperti dapat hadiah utam….. Tunggu, kalau selama ini aku saja tidak tau kalau aku ternyata mempunyai adik. Apakah Tsuna tau kalau dia punya seorang kakak ?. Oh tidak tidak tidak, jangan – jangan Tsuna tidak mau mengakui aku sebagai kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau saat bertemu nanti, Tsuna membenciku. Bagaimana kalau Tsuna tidak mau menemuiku. Bagaimana ka….."

"Diam Omnivore, kau terlalu berisik". Aku menoleh dan melihat 2 kakak beradik *uhukberdarahuhukdinginuhuk* itu menopangkan tubuhnya kedinding.

"Oya oya, sepertinya skylark sedang bad mood. Nfufufufu" (Deg) ini dia duo kakak beradik pembawa masalah datang. Kuharap Alaude dan Kyoya tidak mood untuk bertarung.

"Herbivore melon-head / pineapple-head, I'll arrest / I'll bite you to death !" Alaude mengeluarkan borgolnya dan Kyoya mengeluarkan tonfanya yang entah disimpan dimana.

"Akan kami layani duo skylark, Nfufufufu / Kufufufufu" Daemon mengeluarkan scythe-nya, diikuti mukuro yang mengeluarkan triden-nya.

Membayangkan banyaknya paperwork yang akan kuterima akibat pertarungan mereka membuatku menitikkan air mata dipojok ruangan (?). Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan perkelahian mereka, selain Reborn dan … aku. Ya, aku boss disini, aku harus menghentikan mereka!. Baru mau kuhentikan, tiba – tiba datang salah seorang pelayanku.

"Maaf mengganggu boss, diluar ada seorang anak berambut coklat yang mengaku sebagai adik anda."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyuruh seluruh makhluk menunggu diruangan ini, aku langsung berlari dan menuju keluar. Aku membuka pintu berukuran sedang itu dan melihat seorang anak berambut coklat dan bertubuh kecil. Begitu Ia melihatku, rasanya jantungku berhenti dan sulit bernafas. Tsuna manis sekaliii…..

To be . . .

Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah berjam – jam mengetik dengan ditemani lagu – lagu vocaloid *lebaymode

Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup lama, sepertinya fic ini akan OzLen buat jadi All27. Xixixixi

Di chapter ini dan seterusnya karakter – karakter dari Cavallone famiglia, Millefiore famiglia, Shimon famiglia, arcobaleno, Varia, dan vongola 10th generation akan ikut ambil bagian.

Oke, review-nya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih atas review review yang diberikan (_ _) *hormat90derajat. Bales review dulu sebelum memulai~

**Urara S. H**** : **ini udah dilanjutin kok

**NuruHime-chan19 : **disini Nana benar – benar super OOC, hha. Yup, karena para guardiannya punya adik dan saudara, Giotto sedikit iri dengan mereka yang punya adik, jadi Giotto sangat senang waktu tau klo dia punya adik. Kuharap juga Varia gag membuat kehancuran dimarkas Vongola (?) Okeh, diusahakan yaa~

**DevKiRai**** : **Uaaahhh, terima kasiihh *pelukciumDevKiRai

**Yuna : **Xixixi *Ketawadevil. Gpp, udah dilanjutin kok. Iya, ini All27

**Hibari Nura : **Sama – sama gan :D (y)

**Calista Miu : **Oke, bagaimana kalau Miu-Chan ? atau Miu-Kun ?. Huaa, terima kasih atas pujiannya *pelukcium. Terima kasih juga buat review-nya, akan OzLen perbaiki untuk selanjutnya. Sudah di update ya :D

**Nabila Chan BTL**** : **Cia, Terima kasih. Hhhe

**Malachan12 : **Salam kenal juga Malachan. Tenang saja, OzLen akan tambahkan banyak ke-moe-an Tsuna. Oh ya, terlalu cepat ya ? Akan OzLen coba lamain deh alurnya, diusahakan juga ya untuk menambah words-nya.

**tsunayoshi yuzuru**** : **Aaaaa, Tsuna miliikkuuu *nangisgulingguling (?). Akan diusahakan untuk mempercepat updatenya ya

**LalaNur Aprilia : **Wah, gpp Nur-san ( bolehkah dipanggil begitu ? ). Huaa, tapi OzLen suka kalau Tuna-chan sama Hibari. Iya, disini juga dimunculkan Cozart. Hueee, maafkan OzLen *pukulinkepalakemeja. Yup, panggil Oz-San boleh kok :D

**DeLoAniMan U-know**** : **Wahh, makasihh DeLoAniMan (_ _). OzLen sangat suka sama All27, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat pair ini. Hhe :)

Title : Please Give Me Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC!, Bashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

"Tsuna" = berbicara biasa

"_Tsuna"=berbicara dalam hati_

Cerita Sebelumnya :

_Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyuruh seluruh makhluk menunggu diruangan ini, aku langsung berlari dan menuju keluar. Aku membuka pintu berukuran sedang itu dan melihat seorang anak berambut coklat dan bertubuh kecil. Begitu Ia melihatku, rasanya jantungku berhenti dan sulit bernafas. Tsuna manis sekaliii….._

…

**Giotto POV**

Aku terpaku menatap sosok indah ? Bukan, manis ? Tidak juga, moe kah ? kawai ? Aaahh sudahlah, tidak ada kata – kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok yang berdiri didepanku. Kalau saja aku tidak tau kalau Tsuna adalah laki - laki, aku pasti sudah mengira Ia adalah perempuan. Tsuna memiliki tubuh mungil yang pas untuk dipeluk, rambut dan bola mata berwarna coklat muda lembut yang menawan, bibir mungil berwarna pink natural yang mengundang siapa saja untuk menciumnya, ah Tsuna juga masih memiliki pipi bayi, menambah kesan imut untuknya.

Tapi ada yang sedikit aneh denganya, _Hyper Intuition_-ku mengatakan ada yang salah dengan keadaan Tsuna. Tidak ada anak laki – laki seumuran Tsuna yang sekecil dan sekurus itu. Warna kulitnya yang pucat juga sangat tidak wajar, seperti Dia memang tidak pernah keluar dari rumah sepanjang hidupnya, dan yang paling aneh adalah matanya. Mata Tsuna seperti tidak ada tanda – tanda keinginan untuk hidup, terlihat kosong dan seperti sering melihat terror disepanjang hidupnya.

Terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan tentang Tsuna sampai aku tersadar ketika Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"H-hai", hanya kata itu yang bisa kulontarkan untuk memecah kesunyian. "K-kau pasti Tsuna ya ?" _"Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa, Tolong aku Kami-Samaaa." _Mendengar pertanyaanku, Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan suasana kembali menjadi sunyi. "Aku Giotto, Kaa-san pasti sudah memberitahu tentangku kepadamu kan ?" Aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkan diriku dan Tsuna kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu, teman – teman ku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu." Aku berbalik dan mengajaknya ketempat semua berkumpul.

**Normal POV**

Giotto dan Tsuna jalan menyusuri lorong – lorong yang panjang menuju ruangan tempat guardian dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Giotto melihat wajah Tsuna sedikit gelisah walaupun Ia sendiripun tidak yakin apakah Tsuna gelisah atau tidak. Sejak tadi, Tsuna tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun kepadanya.

"Tenang saja Tsuna, teman – temanku semuanya baik kok _kecuali beberapa orang_, kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengan mereka."

Merekapun sampai didepan pintu berukuran cukup besar, Giotto membuka pintu itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu dengan Tsuna yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Semula ruangan itu terdengar sangat berisik dan gaduh, tapi saat Giotto membuka pintu, semua yang ada disana menghentikan aktivitas mereka lalu memandang kearah Giotto dan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"_Minna_, perkenalkan ini adalah Tsuna, adik laki – lakiku." Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsuna, terlihat sedikit _blush_ menghiasi wajah mereka yang melihat sosok Tsuna. Tsuna yang mempunyai banyak pengalaman buruk dan memiliki arti tersendiri jika seseorang memandanginya hanya bisa menunduk dan menunggu 1 atau 2 pukulan yang akan mengenainya. Tsuna menyiapkan hati dan tubuhnya untuk menerima rasa sakit dari mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Tsuna, mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal apapun itu didalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

5 menit, 10 menit terlewat begitu saja, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat dan berkata apa – apa, selain memperhatikan sosok didepan mereka.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Tsuna, tidak buruk juga" _Hitman_ itu menyeringai dan menurunkan fedora-nya hingga menutupi matanya.

"Kau benar, dia sangat man.. eh e.. tidak terlalu buruk kora"

"Maa maa, Dia mirip sekali denganmu Giotto, hanya warna mata dan rambutnya saja yang berbeda dengamu, dan e.. dia lebih hmm.. imut ?"

"Shishishi, pangeran sudah menemukan putrinya"

"Heh, sekali sampah tetap sampah" pemuda bermuka seram(?) itu mengalihkan pandanganya, terlihat sedikit rona merah dimukanya.

"Haha, Tsu-chan manis sekali ya" kata pemuda berambut putih sambil memakan marshmallow kesukaannya.

"Kufufufu, aku tidak sabar untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya" pemuda bermata _heterochromatic_ itu memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan yang mesum(?) dan seluruh penghuni diruangan itu mengerti maksud tersembunyi dibalik perkataanya itu.

"Jangan berharap _herbivore_, _Usagi _itu adalah miliku. Menyentuhnya _kamikorosu!" _

"Nfufufu, Kau yang jangan terlalu berharap _skylark otouto._ Sudah jelas Tsuna akan menjadi milik kami berdua"

"Nanas-_pedo I'll arrest you 'til death !"_ Daaann dimulailah kembali pertarungan kedua pasangan kakak beradik perusak itu.

Giotto hanya bisa ber-_sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka. Ia melihat kearah Tsuna dan menyadari keadaan Tsuna yang cukup aneh. "Ada apa Tsuna ? Kau baik – baik saja ?" perkataan Giotto itu sanggup membuat kedua pasangan kakak beradik itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Merasa Giotto bertanya padanya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Tsuna kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak apa – apa. Bagaimana kalau Kukenal-kan terlebih dahulu dengan mereka semua ?" Pertanyaan itu kembali dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Tsuna. Tingkah Tsuna itu membuat beberapa orang merasakan adanya keganjilan padanya, termasuk Giotto yang dari awal bertanya kepada Tsuna dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja.

.

.

.

" Pria berambut pin.. eh maksudku merah itu bernama G, yang disebelahnya adalah adiknya Gokudera Hayato."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Giotto _otouto_"

"Che, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya _pinky_ ! Senang bertemu denganmu Tsuna-Sama" terlihat ekor dan kuping _puppy dog _khas Gokudera.

"Yang memegang seruling itu bernama Yamamoto Asari, yang disebelahnya adalah adiknya Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Halo Tsuna-san, panggil saja aku Asari, _Yoroshiku_"

"Hai Tsuna, panggil aku Takeshi .Hahaha apa kamu bisa bermain _baseball_ ?" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membuat Takeshi sedikit sedih "Kenapa ? apa kamu tidak mau memanggilku Takeshi ?" Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya, dan membuat Takeshi bingung. "Jadi kenapa tadi kau menggelengkan kepalamu ?" Tsuna hanya terdiam, dan tidak menjawab apa – apa. "Apa maksudmu, Kamu tidak bisa bermain _baseball_ Tsuna ?" Tanya Giotto, dan tsuna menganggukan kepalanya. "Hoo, Aku mengerti sekarang hahaha. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan mengajarimu _baseball_"

"Pria yang berpakaian pastur itu bernama Sasagawa knuckle, yang disebelahnya Sasagawa Ryohei adiknya"

"EXTRREEEAMMM, Senang bertemu denganmu Sawada. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersertaMu"

"KYOKUGGEENNN. Panggil aku Oni-San, Sawada !" Kedua kakak beradik itu sukses membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menutup rapat kedua kupingnya. Khusus untuk Levi, Ia dibawa keluar menggunakan tandu karena gendang telinganya pecah. Kenapa ? karena Levi menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk menutup telinga "boss"nya tercinta daripada menutup telinganya sendiri. Sedangkan Tsuna sudah terlebih dahulu disumbat lubang telinganya oleh Giotto, karena sudah mengira akan begini jadinya.

"Err, ya. Yang berambut aneh itu bernama Daemon Spade, disebelahnya adalah adiknya Mukuro Spade dan Chrome Spade. Kalau yang dipojok sana bernama Hibari Alaude dan adiknya Hibari Kyouya. Lalu yang sedang tidur dilantai itu Bovino Lampo dan adiknya Bovino Lambo.

( Kita percepat saja ya, Author sudah mulai bosan menulis perkenalan diri yang terlalu panjang ini. )

.

.

.

"Nah, Tsuna apa kamu punya pertanyaan untuk mereka ?" Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey _Dame_-Tsuna. Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng. Kau bisa bicara kan ?" Pertanyaan dari _demon_ tut… maksudnya Reborn berhasil membuat semua terdiam dan melihat kearah Tsuna, mereka juga sangat penasaran kenapa Tsuna tidak pernah mengucapkan satu katapun.

Semenit, dua menit terlewat begitu saja, dan Tsuna belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Reborn. 5 menit kemudian, Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan itu semua membuat Reborn sedikit kesal. Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi pistol kebanggannya dan mengarahkanya kekepala Tsuna. "Aku yang bertanya disini _dame_-Tsuna dan kau harus menjawabnya ! Oh, jangan kira kalau pistol ini mainan ya" Reborn berkata dengan seringai khas-nya.

"Oi oi Reborn, kau terlalu berlebihan Kora"

"Ouji-San !" Yuni mencoba menghentikan Reborn.

"Jawab Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Apa kau ingin sekali mati ?" Reborn tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang ingin menghentikanya, Ia hanya ingin jawaban atas apa yang ingin Ia ketahui. Semua yang ada disana hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani mati untuk menghentikan Reborn.

Tsuna yang ditondongkan pistol hanya terdiam dan bersiap menerima rasa sakit akibat peluru yang akan ditembak kekepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima apapun yang terjadi padanya, kalaupun itu berarti kematiannya, Tsuna tetap akan menerimanya.

Reborn melihat Tsuna dan mencari tau apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, _"Anak ini benar – benar sulit untuk dibaca, tapi hanya satu yang ku tau, Dia tidak mempunyai cahaya kehidupan. Matanya terlalu kosong dan sepertinya selalu pasrah menerima keadaan apapun."_ Reborn menurunkan pistolnya, berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna menuju pojok ruangan dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan yang _awkward_. "Bagaimana kalau kalian membantu Tsuna membawa barangnya dan mengantarkanya kekamarnya ?" Giotto memecah ke-_awkward _dengan menyuruh adik para guardianya dan Cozard serta Dino untuk mengantar Tsuna kekamarnya.

"Baiklah Giotto-Sama/Sawada/Giotto" Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum dibawa pergi, Tsuna menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke Giotto.

.

.

.

"Aneh sekali" kata Reborn

"VRROOOIIIII, memangnya apa yang aneh ?" Squalo langsung mendapat _glare _dari seluruh orang yang disana.

"Tsuna. Ada yang salah denganya" Reborn melanjutkan kata – katanya "Matanya seperti tidak memperlihatkan keinginan untuk hidup"

"Jadi bukan aku saja yang menyadari hal itu ?" kata Cozard.

"Apa kalian semua menyadarinya ?" Tanya Giotto. Mereka semua merespon dengan menganggukan kepala mereka. "Sejak awal _Hyper Intuition-_ku memang sudah memberitahu adanya keanehan padanya. Tapi, aku tidak tau apa – apa sama sekali tentangnya"

"Sampah, kau bilang ibuMu memberikan surat untukmu kan ? Surat yang diberikan bocah tadi pasti surat dari ibuMu"

"Ah, kau benar Xanxus" Giotto mengambil surat yang baru saja diterimanya dan membaca surat itu. Semakin lama Giotto membaca surat itu, muka Giotto semakin pucat.

"Ti… Tidak mungkin…"

To Be Continue . . .

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juggaaaa

Pertama – tama OzLen meminta maaf kepada reader – reader sekalian, untuk 2 minggu kedepan OzLen gag bisa update dulu, dikarenakan OzLen sedang menempuh UTS, selain itu OzLen udah kelas 12, jadi OzLen bakalan jarang untuk update. Hiks

Sudah lupakan klo sebentar lagi OzLen harus dikejar - kejar dengan ulangan dan tugas – tugas yang menumpuk. (Karya tuliss kuuuu. Hiks)

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang bisa OzLen buat.

Gomen klo makin lama ceritanya semakin aneh, dan banyak adegan yang OzLen skip karena factor M ( males )

Okeh, kutunggu reviewnya ya Minna ^^


End file.
